Obedience
by Doomflower84
Summary: A rogue Lupine wanders into Orcoth, with rather dire consequesnces for Darc. REQUEST FIC, Anthro, Non-con, YAOI, Violence, ADULT MATERIAL


**This is a request fic written for toreadore_rose over at LJ. Anthro really isn't my thing, so if I've made mistakes, that'd be why.**

Pairing: Volk/Darc

Warnings: Anthro, YAOI, non-con, violence, ADULT MATERIAL

A/N: This is sort of **nasty**. You have been **warned**.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, and that is probably for the best! I make no profit from this.

* * *

It was the silence that first caught his attention; it wrapped around him with a surprising thickness as soon as he crossed the border into Orcoth. The cacophony of sound that usually pervaded the settlement seemed to have been muted, the stillness that took its place filling him with wary consternation. Darc proceeded slowly, crimson eyes narrowed as he sought to pin-point exactly what was amiss; the haphazard, overgrown pathways seemed decidedly emptier than usual and the air was so highly charged with tension that it was almost palpable. He could feel the anticipatory beginnings of a surge of adrenaline thrumming through his body like a gentle yet insistent undercurrent of electricity; something had definitely happened during his brief absence, but he was unable to discern what it was.

It could only have been a matter of moments before the sound of his name being shouted out snapped him into focus, his head whipping round in order to locate the source of the panic-laden voice. The half-breed felt his muscles tense, his body automatically readying itself for the possibility of an oncoming attack; he had spent too long as the object of other people's hatred to let his guard drop easily.

He relaxed only slightly on seeing Zoram hurrying towards him; the expression of distress on the Orcon's face clearly suggesting that all was not as it should be. Darc brought himself to a stand-still, crossing his arms over his armoured chest as he waited for the other male to catch up with him.

'Darc...something awful has happened,' Zoram panted out as soon as he drew level with the half-breed.

'And what's that?' Darc questioned warily, his brow furrowing above his crimson eyes as he took in the other's dishevelled appearance.

'This deimos showed up while you were gone, a huge lupine from Ragnoth. Apparently he was hunting humans in Asheeda Forest and...and he's incredibly strong. He's managed to defeat all our best warriors over at the arena!' the Orcon exclaimed, his distress only seeming to escalate as he worriedly observed his leader's face.

However, on hearing the panicked words that slipped from the other male's lips, the half-breed's expression of wary concern began to melt way and a dark flame of interest flared up inside him. This could be exactly what he needed; someone strong to stand beside him and aid in the enforcement of his will. He needed allies if he was going to realise his father's dream and if others saw that powerful deimos were willing to join forces with him, it would make his task that much easier.

'He's still here?' Darc questioned gruffly.

'Yes, at the arena,' Zoram responded, the obvious tension on his face failing to fade despite Darc's seemingly unconcerned reaction.

'Good,' the half-breed grunted. Swiftly turning on his heel, he began to head in the direction of the arena, leaving the distressed deimos staring anxiously after him.

Despite his strong assertions that he was capable of overcoming any obstacle that stood in his way, Darc felt a brief moment of doubt as he stepped inside the arena and surveyed the scene that lay before him. His crimson eyes widened perceptibly in surprise as they fell on the unconscious Orcon that lay scattered across the ground, their bodies twisted into impossible angles and smeared with the dark, red stain of blood.

He felt a fleeting whisper of fear run the length of his spine as his gaze swept upwards to take in the form of the instigator of this scene of carnage, butterflies with razor-blade wings stirring in his abdomen and threatening to tear up his insides. The lupine was huge, towering over the slight figure of the half-breed, his appearance made all the more savage by the spattering of blood that soaked into his battle-mussed fur. However, Darc was not about to let this dissuade him and, drawing on the steely resolve he knew resided inside him, he moved towards the infiltrator with a look of determination etched across his face.

'Are you the rogue lupine who's been hunting humans?' he questioned, his voice sounding steady and strong to his own ears despite the insistent pounding of his heart.

The lupine immediately spun round to face him, affording Darc a view of his wickedly scarred face. The warrior's one good eye fixed fiercely on the half-breed and his lips pulled back from his glistening fangs in an obvious expression of disgust.

'So, the great leader shows himself,' he snarled harshly, disdain dripping from his every word, 'and I see the rumours are true. The Orcon iare/i being ruled by an unsightly human, after all. At least that explains the smell; the nauseating stench of humans thoroughly permeates this place!'

'Is that all you can do, just sniff around?' Darc spat in return, resolutely ignoring the dull flash of pain the lupine's words filled him with.

'What?!' the other responded, his rough voice tinged with indignation.

'If you're a dog then act like one, just wag your tail for your human masters,' the half-breed sneered undauntedly.

'Arrogant human! I'll show you how I wag my tail!' the lupine's eye flashed dangerously, his posture clearly stiffening in anticipation of the battle they both knew was to come.

'Stop calling me that, I'm no human,' Darc hissed, his own eyes narrowing to little more than ruby slits.

A barking laugh immediately ripped from the depths of the lupine's throat, the incredulity he felt clearly evident in his bearing. Darc felt his resolve shift and strengthen beneath the other's disdainful mirth; he would incapacitate this brutal warrior and force him to submit to his will, demonstrating that he was so much more than the weak and lowly pariah the lupine clearly construed him to be.

'You can't mean you're a deimos, just look at you!' the lupine managed to force out around his amusement.

'I'm neither deimos nor human; I'm Darc, and I'll surpass the deimos, forcing them to come together as one. I need strong warriors to do this; I demand that you come and work for me!'

'Don't make me laugh! I refuse, a lupine would never stoop to serving a wretched half-breed like you. Only the strongest may become alpha of the pack, I'll make you pay for your misplaced arrogance!' the towering male all-but howled.

'Then I'll follow the laws of the deimos and use force until you obey me. Empty words are best left to humans, deimos speak with power,' Darc growled, taking his sword in hand.

'Fine!' the lupine spat viciously, his hatred rolling from him in thick, palpable waves.

Darc was barely given enough time to collect himself before his opponent launched towards him, a fierce roar tearing up from the base of the lupine's throat as he swung his immense and deadly axe above his head. Without missing a beat, the half-breed swiftly gathered his energy before unleashing the windslasher spell, knocking his enemy back and leaving him momentarily open, buying himself the time he needed to bring his sword swooping downwards in a deadly arc with the intention of slicing across the lupine's body. However, his opponent was faster than he had given him credit for and, instead of the satisfying feel of his blade meeting flesh, the air around them was filled with the grating clash of steel as the lupine skilfully parried Darc's blow.

Snarling viciously, Darc spun around in order to come at his enemy again, his sword little more than an indistinct blur as he ferociously battled to subdue his opponent. The sickening squeal of blade against blade echoed throughout the arena as the lupine matched each of Darc's deadly attacks, neither one of them relenting for even the briefest of moments.

With his concentration focused solely on the enemy before him, the half-breed failed to realise that, despite the skilful intensity of his exertions, the sheer brutality behind each of the lupine's counter-strikes was slowly forcing him backwards, leaving an ever-decreasing space between the arena's south-facing wall and his back. When his adversary unleashed a spell of his own, the piercing cold ruthlessly forcing Darc's breath from his body and causing him to stagger backwards, he suddenly found himself pressed up against the stone behind him with very little room left for manoeuvre.

His opponent's eye glittered with malefic satisfaction on noting the compromising position the half-breed was in, his huge, clawed hands dropping to his sides as he made a steady advance towards him. However, it was clear that the lupine believed he had the upper hand, and his leisurely pace gave Darc the space he needed to cast the windslasher spell once more.

It had the desired effect; the lupine giving out a howl of surprise as the intensity of the spell drove him to his knees, a harsh metallic clang ringing out through the arena as his immense axe came clattering to the ground. A small, smug smile glimmered across the half-breed's face as he realised he had successfully vanquished his foe and he moved to stand over the panting warrior, arms crossed over his own heaving chest as he looked down at him.

'What, you have nothing left to say? That'll teach you for underestimating me. Now, you said before that only the strongest could lead the pack. I've defeated you, and I demand you're obedience,' Darc intoned firmly, his voice thick with satisfaction.

'Never!' the lupine growled furiously, his lips pulling back from his muzzle in an expression of malevolent rage as, in a movement too fast for Darc to follow, he pushed himself away from the ground. Powerful haunches driving him forward with momentous force, he ploughed into the half-breed and sent him crashing into the wall behind him.

Darc was left with no time to react as the lupine spun him around, one powerful hand tangling roughly through his hair before slamming him face-first into the wall. He just had time to let out a startled hiss before white-hot stars of pain exploded behind his eyes, his mouth filling with the metallic tang of blood as his enemy repeatedly drove his face into the stone beneath him.

He felt his body grow heavy and limp as the lupine continued with his frenzied attack, sickening waves of dizziness coursing through him with a terrible velocity. Just as dark clouds began to roll across his vision and he felt himself sinking into the arms of unconsciousness, his enemy suddenly brought his malevolent exertions to a close. The lupine's breath felt hot and damp against his skin as he leaned over him, his muzzle hovering mere millimetres away from the flesh of Darc's ear.

'I'm going to teach you the meaning of the word obedience,' the lupine growled, his voice dripping with some dark, unnameable emotion.

Darc groaned through bruised and bloodied lips as the ominous words filtered through to him, yet he was powerless to pull away; the only thing keeping him on his feet was the sharp, insistent press of the lupine's hand pushed tight against the small of his back. A vague wave of fear washed over him as he felt his enemy fumble with the straps of his armour and he began to struggle weakly, dark thoughts racing through his pain-clouded mind as he envisaged just what the other might do to him.

The staccato sound of metal striking stone filled his ears as his armour fell away and, mere moments later, he gave a startled yell of surprise as the lupine tore him away from the wall before flinging him harshly to the ground. As he desperately attempted to fight off the concussed dizziness that threatened to consume him and pull himself up from his supine position on the floor, his crimson gaze fell on the figure of the lupine and he felt his chest constrict with fear.

His enemy's one good eye glittered diamond-bright as he stared down at him, the loincloth that had been wrapped around his waist now lying in a discarded heap at his feet. Something caught ominously between a snarl and a grin pulled his opponent's lips back from his fangs as the half-breed's gaze fell on the thick, jutting length his cock, translucent strands of glistening pre-come dripping wetly from the pointed head.

'What the fuck...? Keep the Hell away from me!' Darc choked out thickly, attempting to scramble backwards in a bid to escape.

'Oh, I don't think so,' the lupine snarled, barely giving the half-breed time to move before he descended upon him. His large, powerful hands snapped swiftly forward, taking a firm hold on Darc's shoulders before flipping him onto his front as easily as though he weighed nothing at all.

Darc grunted heavily as one of the lupine's hands slammed down onto his back, claws scraping against his too-soft skin as his chest was shoved flat to the ground. A strong, well-muscled arm wrapped firmly around his waist, forcing his hips upwards at an uncomfortable angle and, when he tried to struggle free of the iron-like grip, the other leaned painfully over him, hot, heavy breath burning the flesh of his ear once more.

'Stay,' the lupine commanded sharply as though he was talking to a disobedient animal, the soft sensation of sweat-dampened fur brushing against Darc's naked torso.

With his head still reeling from the terrible force of the blows he had received, Darc found himself unable to act as his adversary slid back onto his haunches, one arm still keeping his hips held high. Seconds later, a startled gasp jolted from the half-breed's throat, eyes flying wide as the lupine pushed his skirt up around his waist and he felt the hot, wet rasp of the other's tongue drag roughly along the crack of his ass.

Darc quickly renewed his struggles, desperately trying to shake the lupine's hold on him, yet the other's vice-like grip never wavered. Instead, he felt the razor-sharp press of claws as they raked savagely across the soft, human flesh of his side, causing an inadvertent cry of pain to slip from ravaged lips.

'I told you to stay!' the lupine growled darkly, his voice faintly tinged with tenebrous amusement, 'maybe ithis/i will teach you not to disobey an order.'

Darc moaned loudly in despairing protest as he felt the hot, thick push of flesh against the delicate skin of his hole, muscles automatically tightening in an effort to hold off the invasion to come. The moan transmuted into a roar of pain, the sound swiftly chopped into glittering pieces as the lupine thrust fiercely into him, his cock far too wide for Darc's unprepared entrance to easily take.

Pain seared like brilliant, white light behind the half-breed's eyes as his adversary made several sharp, rutting motions, driving deeper into him until he was finally able to slam home. The sound that was forced from the pit of Darc's stomach came out staggered and broken as the lupine continued thrusting with all the strength at his disposal, cock swelling impossibly large inside the half-breed's body as it tore at delicate inner flesh.

Darc bit down hard on his lower lip as he felt the sickening slide of blood along his inner thigh, the liquid seeping from his battered body serving to smooth the lupine's passage. However, it did nothing to lessen the intense pressure, the muscles in his stomach clenching hard around the ache that spread through him as the staggering width of the lupine's cock stretched the inside of his ass.

The lupine's hips snapped hard and fast, slamming into him down to the hilt with each inward thrust as he leaned heavily over the half-breed, the smell of damp fur filling Darc's nostrils and causing deep waves of nausea to wash over him. Something very much akin to a broken whimper echoed up from the base of his throat as he felt the lupine's pointed teeth graze the flesh of his neck, the short, shallow rasp of the other's breathing resonating in his ears.

His lungs burned with the effort of trying to draw in air as his tormentor continued to pick up the pace, grinding into him with ever-increasing speed and urgency as he drew nearer to the peak of his dark satisfaction. The pressure was almost too much for Darc to bear as the hot, thickening flesh of the lupine's cock continued to tear at his hole.

As his enemy's exertions grew increasingly erratic, the repetitive, abrading shove of the lupine's erection pounding into his raw entrance with an almost terrifying force, Darc felt his head spin dangerously and his grip on reality began to fade. However, before the comforting darkness of oblivion could claim him, a long, fierce howl of climactic pleasure ripped through the otherwise unbroken silence of the arena. The lupine's cock slammed home one last time, burying balls-deep in Darc's ass before the thick, heavy stream of come hit his aching insides.

The lupine dropped onto his side, claws digging deep into the half-breed's skin as he dragged him down alongside him. A strangled noise caught at the back of Darc's throat as the push of flesh inside his aching hole intensified, skin stretched painfully wide by the swollen, fist-sized knot that was still buried inside him. He weakly tried to pull himself away, only to be rewarded by a sickening ache deep in his gut and a dark, threatening growl from behind him, the lupine's razor-sharp teeth snapping at the air close to his ear.

'Stay!' his enemy barked again, wrapping his immense arms around Darc's torso in order to keep him in place.

The half-breed tried to force his muscles to soften in an attempt to lessen the pain, his body going limp inside the restrictive circle of the lupine's immovable arms. He could feel his adversary's chest heaving, the hot, heavy panting that came from exertion filling his ears, and while he desperately wanted to rip himself away from the one who had just violated him, the pulsing knot inside him made it impossible to move.

'That's it, good boy,' the lupine praised roughly, a vaguely mocking tone colouring his gravelly voice. Darc attempted to growl weakly in protest, sending soft reverberations echoing through his body that never quite made it to his lips. The low, grating rumble that sounded in his ears informed him the other was laughing, yet the pain that coursed through him prevented him from making any further attempts to defend himself.

The half-breed had no idea how long they lay like that, only that the minutes seemed to drag on for eternity as the hot, swollen flesh buried in his ass continued to keep him stretched wide. He could feel cold beads of sweat begin to break out across his skin as the fierce ache of it filled him, a sensation like an icy hand clenching deep in his guts causing his battered body to tremble.

A muffled, shapeless sound rose up from the base of Darc's throat when the knot inside him finally began to soften, his breathing coming out in short, shallow gasps as the nature of his pain shifted. The fierce, stabbing agony of tormented flesh slowly began to ebb away, transmuting instead into a consuming ache that coursed dully throughout his body. With a rumbling growl, the lupine pulled back from him; a sharp hiss escaping Darc's lips as he was pushed flat to the ground, his enemy's spent cock dragging wetly over his tender flesh.

Turning his face to the side, his cheek scraping roughly along the stone beneath him, Darc's hazy eyes glimmered upwards in order to ascertain what his opponent was doing; the weakness that now spread throughout his limbs preventing him from moving any more than this. He found the lupine standing over him, arms folded across his chest and lips peeled back from his muzzle in a malicious grin, watching the thick, opalescent strands of come seep back out of the half-breed's ravaged hole.

Darc couldn't help but flinch when his opponent's attention shifted, the lupine's darkly glittering eye raking across his prone body before coming to settle on his face. Tenebrous chills ran the length of his spine as the other knelt down beside him, his breath catching at the back of his throat when one large hand shot out and took a firm grip on his horn, forcing his head up roughly in order to better observe him.

'So now you know how I wag my tail,' the lupine growled, his voice tainted with barely-contained amusement, 'I hope you've learned your lesson.'

Before Darc could pull his fractured thoughts together in order to compose a reply, the lupine swiftly released his hold on him, sending his face smashing back down into the hard, stone floor. He merely grunted when the other patted him heavily across the back of the head as though he were some lowly animal; he was too consumed with the intensity of his pain to defend himself from this continued humiliation. Instead, he remained motionless as he listened to the sound of the lupine's abrasive laughter receding across the room and out into the streets beyond.

It was not until the echoing stillness had returned to the arena that he finally managed to shift onto his side; his breathing coming out harsh and ragged as he slowly curled in on himself. Dizziness continued to course through him with the force of a hurricane, the room fading in and out of focus as he battled with concussion. When another wracking shudder shook his aching body, Darc finally allowed himself to give in to the pain and his large, ruby eyes fell closed; it was going to be some time before he felt capable of doing anything at all.


End file.
